Not Mine
by Mythest
Summary: Meski Naruto berpacaran dengan Sasuke tapi Naruto menyadarinya hati Sasuke bukan miliknya bagaimana Narruto menanggapinya? Ini baru prolognya cerita utama masih proses mohon bantuannya...


NOT MINE

Naruto mengira hubungannya dengan Sasuke baik – baik saja, meskipun diantara mereka ada bumbu – bumbu pertengkaran tapi setelahnya mereka akan berbaikkan sendiri pada akhirnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak pernah bertengkar lama karena kalau Sasuke marah dia akan diam kemudian tak beberapa lama Naruto akan mengalah dan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Kemudian Sasuke akan mengeluarkan 'hn' yang bahkan itu bukanlah sebuah kata namun bagi Naruto itu berarti masalah mereka telah beres.

Naruto tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ketidakromantisan Sasuke, karena bagi Naruto Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin dan sukar ditebak yang tidak memerlukan hal – hal seperti itu sebagai ungkapan sayang. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua adalah laki –laki.

Naruto dan Sasuke sangat jarang ngobrol bahkan dapat dikatakan hampir tidak pernah, yang memulai obrolan selalu Naruto yang hanya dijawab 'hn' atau kadang – kadang tidak menjawab sama sekali. Meski begitu Naruto selalu bersemangat berbicara didepan Sasuke.

Disaat mereka berdua, adakalanya Naruto bertingkah konyol didepan Sasuke dengan harapan Sasuke akan tertawa lepas namun hal itu tidak pernah terjadi karena Sasuke sangat pendiam, Naruto menyangka memang seperti itu memang keturunan dari Uchiha.

Naruto dan Sasuke telah berpacaran selama 2 tahun dan mengira hubungan mereka baik – baik saja. Hingga suatu hari Naruto yang sedang bolos pelajaran dan duduk disalah satu dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi. Naruto dapat melihat kesekelilingnya dengan jelas namun orang – orang tidak akan bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena tertutup daun – daun yang rimbun.

Arah pandang Naruto menuju ke salah satu jendela Uks yang dapat terlihat jelas siapa yang tertidur disitu yaitu Hyuuga Neji. Naruto mengenal Neji sebagai pacar Gaara dan sahabat Sasuke.

Saat itu secara mendadak pintu uks terbuka, yang membuka ternyata adalah Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan dan berdiri didepan Neji. Naruto yang melihat kekasihnya ada disitu hampir saja berteriak nama memanggil kekasihnya bahwa dirinya ada dimana, namun disaat itu muka Sasuke dipenuhi senyum yang tidak pernah Naruto lihat diberikan untuknya maupun orang lain. Namun sekarang ini Naruto melihat Sasuke tersenyum, yang diberikan hanya untuk Neji yang sedang tertidur. Kemudian salah satu tangan Neji diarahkan kemuka Neji, dibelai dengan lembut mengikuti lekuk wajah Neji yang masih tetap tertidur tidak terganggu. Kemudian Naruto tersentak kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya lalu memberikan ciuman sekilas. Setelah itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruang uks tersebut meninggalkan Neji yang tetap tidur dan Naruto yang masih terkejut.

Naruto tetap ada didahan pohon tersebut dipeluk dirinya dengan erat seolah apabila tidak dilakukan hal itu maka tubuhnya akan hancur. Bukan tubuhnya yang hancur tapi hatinya yang hancur, air mata mengalir dari bola mata birunya namun ditahan tangisan suaranya.

Saat itu pula Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke mencintai Neji bukan menganggap sebagai sahabat sebagaimana Neji menganggap Sasuke sahabat.

Naruto mulai mengingat seperti apa Neji dan bagaimana Neji telah mencuri hati Sasuke, namun sang pemilik hati yang telah dicuri tidak mengakuinya.

Neji sangat berbeda dengan Naruto, tapi Naruto dapat melihat dari matanya yang tanpa pupil dapat menarik siapapun untuk berada didekatnya. Matanya yang begitu cantik, bersinar indah dan memancarkan kehangatan dan penuh cinta, ketika Neji berbicara seakan – akan suara sekitar berhenti karena terpana dengan kata – kata yang dikeluarkan yang ringan dan mempesona. Tidak heran Gaara yang hampir sama seperti Sasuke dari segi sifat dan pembawaannya jatuh kepelukan Neji.

Neji adalah teman Sasuke dari mereka kecil, pertemuan pertama mereka adalah saat diadakannya pesta dikeluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Hyuuga turut diundang. Awalnya ayah Neji dan Ayah Sasuke memperkenalkan mereka dan menyuruh mereka berteman hingga akhirnya Neji dan Sasuke bersahabat sekarang ini.

Sasuke bukanlah milik Naruto, Karena Sasuke tidak pernah mencintai Naruto, lalu untuk apa Sasuke menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto.

Selama 2 hari Naruto tidak masuk sekolah selama 2 hari itu pulah Sasuke tidak pernah menjenguk ataupun menanyakan kabarnya melalui hp yang selalu bertengger didekat dirinya yang berharap namun harapan hanyalah harapan. Hal itu makin membuktikan asumsi Naruto.

Gaara sahabat Naruto yang menanyakan keadaannya, Naruto hanya mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik – baik saja. Setelah Gaara pulang, Naruto hanya akan menangis. Menangis dalam diam karena sakit yang kurasakan didadanya.

Namun pada malam harinya Naruto mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya dan mulai melihat satu titik cahaya penerangan hingga akhirnya mempunyai satu tekad yang menjadi tumpuannya sekarang yaitu membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta pada dirinya secara perlahan namun pasti hingga hari kelulusan mereka dari sekolah sma .

#####

Selama setahun Naruto bersikap ceria dan memberikan senyum terbaik hanya untuk Sasuke, namun dalam setahun itu pula Naruto makin bisa melihat jelas didalam mata Sasuke hanya ada Neji seorang.

Namun Sasuke hanya dapat bersikap sebagai sahabatnya karena Neji terlihat sangat mencintai Gaara.

Naruto berusaha membesarkan hatinya dengan berkata pada dirinya biarlah Sasuke mencintai Neji didalam hatinya . Dengan pura – pura tidak tahu, Naruto menganggap semuanya tetap bahagia dan puas akan masing – masing dan tetap bertekad membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Menjelang hari kelulusan mereka Naruto mendapati semua usahanya sia – sia, saat itu Naruto melihat Sasuke yang memandang kearah Neji dan Gaara yang sedang bercumbu mesra dari kejauhan. Naruto hanya mampu terdiam namun memaksakan dirinya untuk melangkah kaki menuju kearah kekasih hatinya. Langkahnya terhenti disaat Sasuke yang sedang berbicara pada Gaara yang diketahuinya tidak mungkin mendengar.

"Kamu telah merebut apa yang berharga buatku karena itu aku merebut apa yang berharga buatmu" ucap Sasuke

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu berhenti diam mendengar semua kata – kata Sasuke, mencerna apa maksud dari Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke berkata kembali " Kamu mengambil sahabatku,cintaku dan milikku jadi jangan salahkan aku mengambil sahabatmu" ucapnya kembali.

Seketika itu pula Naruto memahami apa yang diamaksudkan Sasuke, berjalan mundur perlahan dan berlari menghilang menuju kerumahnya.

Sekarang semua telah jelas alasan kenapa Sasuke setuju menjadi pacarnya, semua itu hanya karena balas dendam bukan karena rasa tertarik. Naruto adalah sahabat Gaara yang sangat berarti sama seperti Sasuke dengan Neji, tapi tidak sampai sahabat menjadi cinta.

Naruto menangis dalam keterpurukkannya, betapa tidak berharganya Naruto dimata Sasuke, Naruto terus menangis mengapa dirinya bisa begitu mencintai Sasuke meski sudah disakiti seperti ini. Seandainya Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mencintai Naruto itu lebih menghargainya namun karena posisinya sebagai sahabat terdekat Gaara yang menyebabkan Naruto mendapatkan luka yang menusuk begitu dalam.

Naruto hanya menatap buku hariannya yang sudah lecek dan basah karena air matanya, buku hariannya sudah menjadi penggambaran perasaannya terhadap Sasuke.

Awalnya Naruto selalu bercerita kepada Gaara Sahabatnya semua kegaluannya terhadap Sasuke namun untuk kesedihannya saat ini, Naruto tidak mampu menceritakan kepada Gaara hal ini yang membuat Naruto mencurahkan semuanya pada diarynya.

#####

Akhirnya hari ini adalah kelulusan untuk mereka berempat, Naruto tidaklah banyak bicara namun ditutupi dengan senyum yang dipaksan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hal ini yang membuat Sasuke dan Gaara keheranan dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak biasanya.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah disiapkan untuk merayakan pesta kelulusan mereka dari sekolah. Mereka berhenti disaat lampu masih hijau dan kemudian berjalan dengan santai. Naruto berjalan paling depan, Sasuke berada dibelakang Naruto melangkah dalam diam dan Gaara maupun Neji berjalan paling belakang sambil berangkul mesra.

Disaat mereka sedang berada di tengah jalan tiba – tiba sebuah bus dengan kecepatan tinggi datang dari arah jalan raya yang terlihat sedang oleng yang mengarah mereka berempat lebih tepatnya arah Neji dan Gaara, Sasuke yang melihat segera mendorong mereka berdua agar terhindar , disaat Sasuke mau melangkah untuk menyelamatkan dirinya tiba – tiba kakinya terasa berat hingga bus itu sekarang siap untuk menghantamnya.

Detik – detik terakhir ada yang mendorong tubuh Sasuke kearah Neji dan Gaara. Dan pemuda yang mendorong Sasuke seketika itu ditabrak bus yang sedang banting stirnya. Tubuh pemuda itu terlempar beberapa meter dan kepalanya membentur tiang lampu pengatur jalan. Darah segar segera mengalir dari kepalanya membasahi wajah dan seragamnya berikut luka – luka parah yang didapat karena tabrakan itu.

"NARUTO!" teriak mereka bersamaan dan segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Panggil ambulans!"teriak Sasuke yang saat itu merangkul tubuh Naruto tidak dipedulikan darah yang mengalir mengotori tangan dan seragam Sasuke.

"Dobe…Naruto… buka matamu…" kata Sasuke dengan lembut namun Sasuke tetap panik dan takut sambil tetap memeluk Naruto tidak membiarkan seorang pun menyentuhnya.

"Saaa…suu…kkee ssyu…kurlah…kau selamat" Kata Naruto memaksakan dirinya membuka mulutnya dan berbicara meski secara terbata – bata kemudian memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Kumohon jangan berbicara dulu Naruto, ambulans segera datang bertahanlah " Kata Sasuke dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran. Dibelai pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

"Aak..uu…men..ci..cin..taimu….Sa..sa..suke"kata Naruto setelah mengucapkan itu tiba – tiba Naruto batuk mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Kemudian Naruto mulai menutup matanya karena tidak sadarkan dirinya dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum.

"NARUTO! BERTAHANLAH" T eriak Sasuke kepada Naruto seolah apabila dia berteriak akan membuat Naruto bangun kembali.

Ambulans pun segera datang, Naruto segera dilarikan kerumah sakit. Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji terus berada disamping Naruto.

Sasuke terus menggenggam erat tangan Naruto sambil memanggil nama Naruto yang diulang terus menerus. Sasuke tidak menyangka dan tidak siap untuk kehilangan Naruto disaat dia menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dirinya mencintai Naruto.

Bunyi sirine ambulans membuat mobil – mobil didepan menyingkir memberi jalan bagi ambulans hingga mencapai rumah sakit.

Sasuke berikut Gaara dan Neji hanya dapat menunggu dengan perasaan cemas. Sasuke ingin sekali memaksa dirinya untuk masuk untuk terus menggenggam tangan Naruto. Namun disadari hal itu akan menghambat kerja dokter dalam memberikan pertolongan diruang UGD.

10 jam telah berlalu, pada saat itu Kushina ibu Naruto sudah ada disitu sesekali salah satu diantara mereka melihat lampu yang ada di atas pintu ruang UGD masih berwarna merah.

Hingga akhirnya lampu bertulis UGD kembali berwarna hijau, tak beberapa lama kemudian para dokter didalamnya kemudian keluar.

Para dokter yang menolong Naruto adalah Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru segera keluar dari ruang UGD, setelah mereka keluar langsung langsung dikerubungi oleh mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke langsung

"Saat ini kondisinya sangat kritis, keadaannya diharapkan mulai stabil dalam waktu 2 - 3 hari ini." Kata Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Tak beberapa lama Neji membujuk Gaara untuk pamit pulang, "Gaara sekarang kita pulang dulunya." Bujuk Neji

"Tidak aku ingin menemani Naruto hingga dia sadar" tolak Gaara.

"Tapi kamu sudah lelah lebih baik kamu pulang dan istirahat terus besok pagi – pagi kita kesini, ntar kalo kamu pingsan malah merepotkan suster disini" bujuk Neji lagi

Disaat Gaara bicara untuk menolaknya, Kushina kemudian berbicara " Gaara , saya tahu kamupun khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Benar kata Neji lebih baik kamu istirahat biar sekarang bibi yang menunggunya. Besok kamu bisa menjenguknya " kata Kushina

Mendengar perkataan Ibu Naruto Gaara pun setuju untuk pulang dan beristirahat, kemudian Gaara dan Neji pun berpamit pulang hingga akhirnya tinggal Kushina dan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik Kamu juga pulang Sasuke" kata Kushina

"Tidak aku akan menunggu Naruto hingga dia sadar paling tidak hingga dia sudah mulai terlihat stabil" Tolak Sasuke.

"Kakakmu datang menjemputmu, lihat dirimu sekarang ini terlihat berantakan." Kata Kushina lagi

Itachi yang baru saja datang karena baru mendengar kecelakaan yang dialami Naruto pun membujuk Sasuke agar pulang.

"Ibu dirumah mencemaskanmu, paling tidak kamu bersihkan dirimu dan pulang untuk memberikan kabar bahwa kamu baik – baik saja dengan pulang kerumah percuma kamu telepon , ibu pasti tetap khawatir." Bujuk Itachi

Sasuke hanya terdiam lama sekali, kemudian akhirnya setuju untuk pulang. Sebelum Sasuke pulang dipandangi pintu dimana Naruto berada.

_Kumohon Naruto berjuanglah, aku menyesal atas perlakuan ku selama ini padamu. Aku berjanji akan memperlihatkan cintaku hanya untukmu seorang._ Ucap Sasuke didalam hatinya. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan dengan Itachi disebelahnya untuk pulang kerumahnya.

#####

"APA MAKSUD DOKTER?" teriak Sasuke pada dokter Orochimaru yang ada didepannya.

Pagi – pagi sekali datang untuk menjenguk Naruto, namun apa yang didapati Sasuke. Naruto dinyatakan telah meninggal dan tubuhnya telah dibawa oleh ibunya untuk langsung dikuburkan ditanah kelahiran ibunya.

"Sesuai yang telah saya katakan, Naruto tidak dapat bertahan lama hingga akhirnya meninggal. Saat itu juga ibunya meminta agar bisa membawa pergi tubuh Naruto." Kata Orochimaru.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu langsung lemas seketika hingga membuatnya lututnya bertumpu pada lantai , tiba – tiba di belakangnya datang Neji dan Gaara menhampiri Sasuke. Kemudian Orochimaru mengulang kembali penjelasan yang tadi pada Sasuke kepada Neji dan Gaara.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Teriak Gaara

Neji segera memeluk Gaara dan berusaha menenangkannya dengan membelai punggungnya. Gaara menangis tidak kuasa menahan kesedihan karena telah kehilangan sahabat yang paling berharga.

_Tuhan apa ini hukumanmu untukku?_ _Bahkan pada detik terakhir aku belum menyatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. _Teriak Sasuke didalam hati.

-Selesai-


End file.
